herosguildfandomcom-20200214-history
HGd10PHB - Spell Purpose - Summon
'''Summon - Spell Purpose''' Summon spells only do one thing, but that one thing is incredibly versatile. These spells all call something to exist at the will of the caster at a specific location. This summoning may be of creatures or objects. In many cases, these kinds of spells first require the caster to claim mastery or at least a contract with whatever is being summoned. Primary Characteristic - Personality or Spirit Secondary Characteristic - Wisdom or Intelligence. Spell Construction DS = 10 -=[A]=- * -=[B]=- * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Boulder|Boulder]] -=[C]=- * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Chaos Weapon|Chaos Weapon]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Conjure Coin/Gem|Conjure Coin/Gem]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Create Air|Create Air]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Create Earth|Create Earth]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Create Fire|Create Fire]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Create Geosphere|Create Geosphere]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Create Voidwrought|Create Voidwrought]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Create Water|Create Water]] -=[D]=- * -=[E]=- * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Elemental Messenger|Elemental Messenger]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Elemental Swarm|Elemental Swarm]] -=[F]=- * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Flamesphere|Flamesphere]] -=[G]=- * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Glitterstone|Glitterstone]] -=[H]=- * -=[I]=- * -=[J]=- * -=[K]=- * -=[L]=- * -=[M]=- * -=[N]=- * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Nightstalker|Nightstalker]] -=[O]=- * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Order Weapon|Order Weapon]] -=[P]=- * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Perpetual Light|Perpetual Light]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Porcu-Pike Shield|Porcu-Pike Shield]] -=[Q]=- * -=[R]=- * -=[S]=- * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Summon Elemental|Summon Elemental]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Symbol|Symbol]] -=[T]=- * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Torchlight|Torchlight]] -=[U]=- * -=[V]=- * -=[W]=- * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Wall of Ice|Wall of Ice]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Wall of Earth|Wall of Earth]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Wall of Fire|Wall of Fire]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Wall of Metal|Wall of Metal]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Wall of Spikes|Wall of Spikes]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Wall of Water|Wall of Water]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Wall of Wind|Wall of Wind]] -=[X]=- * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Xamitage|Xamitage]] -=[Y]=- * -=[Z]=- * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Zone|Zone]] '''Navigation''' * [[HGd10PHB - Spell List Alphabetical|Spells listed Alphabetically]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell List by Purpose|Spells listed by Purpose]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell List by Source|Spells listed by Source]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell List by Spectra|Spells listed by Spectra]] [[HGD10|'''Hero's Guild Players Handbook Home''']] '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 1 - Creature Kinds|Chapter 1 - Creature Kinds]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 2 - Base Characteristics|Chapter 2 - Base Characteristics]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 3 - Skills|Chapter 3 - Skills]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 4 - Traits and Foibles|Chapter 4 - Traits and Foibles]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 5 - Physical Combat S|Chapter 5 - Physical Combat Skills ]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 6 - Mystical Skills|Chapter 6 - Mystical Skills]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 7 - Equipment|Chapter 7 - Equipment]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 8 - Crafting|Chapter 8 - Crafting]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 9 - Social and Movement Skills|Chapter 9 - Social and Movement Skills]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 10 - Appendix|Chapter 10 - Appendix]]'''=